Christmas Time
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas time in Station Square! Amy, Rouge, and friends attempt to decorate Amy's house, while getting ready for the guys. Is Amy ready to move on from Sonic, and onto someone that loves her for who she is? Shadamy, with a few OCs.


**AN: I thought I'd take a small break from my Warrior stories. This is just a quick oneshot about my favorite couple of all times! **

**SHADAMY! XD **

**So, enjoy! And Merry Christmas to all! Even if I am a day late by midnight xD**

**. . .**

It was a snowy day in Station Square. At a certain pink hedgehog's house, Amy Rose was busily rushing around trying to put up decorations.

Behind her was Rouge the Bat, Violet the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Mist the Wolf, and Cosette the Fox. All six Mobian animals ran around yelling at each other.

"Did you call Cream yet?!" Rouge demanded.

Amy shook her head. "I thought Violet was supposed to do that!"

The violet hedgehog shrugged. "You put me in charge of presents. I thought Blaze was doing it!"

Mist groaned, running a gloved hand through her fur. "Okay, so we're almost done on presents, we're waiting on Cream for the dresses and food, and – Cosette! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The gray fox giggled as she ran around with streamers. "Streamers make the pink blend in with blue and green!" She yelled back. Her fur and tail were different colors as usual, with a bright green tail with aqua colored hair and purple bangs.

Her tail was gray tipped, and she wore boots like Amy but they were blue. With a multicolor skirt and a purple shirt with shoulder length gloves, Amy thought she was the craziest of the group.

Of course, she was right, but we can't let Cosette know, right?

Mist ran after the crazy fox, shouting things at her. With an effort, Amy tried to ignore them. "So, when is Cream coming over?"

Blaze glanced at her white watch that Silver had gotten her for her birthday. "In two minutes, why?"

Amy shrieked. "We have to change! Get ready for when Cream comes!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It swung open to reveal a pale blue hedgehog with light brown eyes. The yellow streaks on his quills immediately made Violet bristle.

"Sage!" She snapped. "You're an hour early!"

Sage the Hedgehog grinned at his sister, who glowered back. "Hey, I've get to see cute girls in dresses, right?"

Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer appeared in the pink hedgehog's hand. "You wouldn't dare." She warned.

Sage shook a gloved finger at the hammer. "Remember, Amy? I'm the only one immune to it!" Laughing, Sage danced around the living room.

Amy's irritation spiked, until she realized who would keep Sage busy. "Hey Sage…" She grinned.

The hedgehog tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Cosette is looking for you."

It got the effect Amy was hoping for: pure fear. If there was one thing that Sage the Hedgehog was afraid of, it was Cosette. She was obsessed with him. And yes, it did remind Amy of her obsession with Sonic.

_I let go of the past, right? I mean, I don't want to marry Sonic anymore or anything like that. Me and Sonic are friends now! …Then why do I feel so uneasy about this party?_

Shaking the feeling off, Amy listened to the screams of poor Sage as he was chased by Cosette.

There was another knock at the door, and Rouge opened it. A young rabbit stood there, amber eyes glowing. "Cream!" Amy yelped, running forward.

Cream smiled at her. "Hi Miss Amy! And hello Miss Rouge, Miss Cosette–"

Blaze cut her off. "We need to hurry, Cream. Knowing the guys, they'll want to get her early because of your cooking."

"Are the dresses here?" Rouge cut in, her Santa hat jingling. Cream grinned at the white bat. "Of course!" She literally threw the bag to Rouge, who squealed and flew upstairs.

Mist and Violet followed with excitement in their eyes, while Amy and Blaze stayed downstairs. Cosette was still chasing Sage.

Rouge's yell of excitement echoed down the stairs. "Amy Rose! Get your butt up here now! You must put on your dress that Cream made!"

Amy rolled her jade eyes and trudged up the stairs, her waist length quills drooping.

In Amy's room, Violet was dancing around in a lovely dark green dress with ruffles and tiny diamonds on it. It shimmered in the light, and Amy thought it was lovely. _Why is it green?_ The realization hit her, and made Amy grin.

_I remember Sonic's expression when his brother announced it. I wish I had a camera! _Amy silently laughed. Violet was currently dating Manic the Hedgehog, who was Sonic's sibling.

Rouge was wearing a beautiful pale lavender dress. It had a slit up the side of it, and it was strapless. _Knuckles won't keep his eyes off of her!_ Amy mentally rolled her eyes.

Mist was going to be the DJ, so she wasn't wearing anything special. The only thing Rouge could get her to wear was light eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss along with a Santa hat.

Rouge pulled out a lovely black dress that was hourglass shaped, with pink edges. It was slightly ruffled and also strapless. It was beautiful, but Amy was confused. "Why is it black?" She asked, befuddled by it.

Rouge and Violet shot each other a glance, before turning back to Amy. "Umm…Amy? The reason is because that Sonic is going to be here."

The pink hedgehog blinked. "That's a problem?"

"Sally's also coming," Violet mumbled, paying sudden interest in her gray flats.

Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer appeared, swinging quietly behind her back. "So that automatically means I can't wear blue, or else Sally would try to beat the living crap out of me?"

Rouge nodded. "Sorry, Amy. But we got it black because someone else is showing up. Besides Sonic, of course."

The sakura hedgehog looked at the dress, and instantly made the connection. "You're trying to hook me up with Shadow."

Violet was quiet, and Amy could feel her force back her emotions so she couldn't read them.

That was Violet's power. She could influence emotions and cause new ones. She could even spread them if she wanted, with help from Silver.

Her brother Sage was able to run nearly as fast as Sonic and Shadow themselves. If Amy whacked him with her hammer, then he would get a burst of speed and overtake Sonic. Sage was also immune to the Piko-Piko Hammer.

Mist was able to turn invisible. If she touched someone, and willed them invisible, then the person would vanish with Mist. It came in handy for eavesdropping.

Cosette didn't really have a power, but she could come up with _amazing _pranks. If Cosette and Knuckles joined forces one day for a prank war…Amy shuddered, scared of the consequences. _That day would suck. Majorly._

Amy sighed, walking into the bathroom. "Fine. Only because this party is hosted by me, and this is _my _house. And because Cream made this dress." Picking it up, Amy walked into the bathroom, thoughts in a whirlwind.

_Shadow's coming? I didn't expect that at all. I wonder what'll happen here, with Shadow and Sonic both here… _Amy wasn't able to dwell on her thoughts, because Rouge yelled, "Amy! Tails is here!"

Hustling out of the bathroom, Amy threw open her front door. "Hi Tails!" She smiled at the kitsune fox. Tails smiled back. "Hi Amy! Am I early or is everyone waiting?"

Amy laughed, her excited Christmas feeling back. "You're early, Tails." She assured him. The golden fox fist-pumped the air while Cream smiled from behind Amy.

"Actually, Tails, we need your help. The turkey isn't ready and everyone else is busy doing the tree and stuff. Only Cream here is doing the food, and she needs help. Is that okay?" Amy asked anxiously.

Tails smiled. "Sure! Come on Cream, we need to make that turkey!" The two ran off, making Amy smile. "They are so cute together," She giggled.

Rouge appeared with Amy's flattener in her hand. "I need to do your makeup and hair!" She yelled. "Get back up here!"

Amy laughed and ran up the stairs. "Silly me. How could I forget?" She teased. Rouge grinned at her. "Shush with you. Come on!"

Rouge bundled Amy into the bathroom, and shut the door.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Ta-da!" Rouge cried triumphal as Amy reappeared. "Now honey, don't you look _stunning_! Shadow won't keep his eyes off you!"

The white bat had straightened Amy's long quills, and applied light black eyeliner to make Amy's jade green eyes brighter. Light lip-gloss made the pink hedgehog's lips shine, and green eyeshadow barely covered her eyelids.

"Rouge…I don't know what to say…" Amy was literally speechless, staring into the mirror. Rouge waved a hand. "It was nothing, sweetie. Hurry! The boys will be here any minute now!"

Amy was grateful that Rouge hadn't mentioned Sally with the guys. Smiling, she bounced downstairs to join her friends.

Tails and Cream had done a remarkable job with the food. Everything looked perfect. Violet had pitched in and gotten swiss rolls, along with brownies and chili flavored bread. (How Violet got chili flavored bread, Amy wasn't sure how, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Sage.)

The entire table was filled with all the food, and many colorful, wrapped presents littered the floor beneath the tree.

"You guys…this is amazing!" Amy whispered. "I'm so happy now."

Mist shook her head. "It was nothing, Amy. We were glad to help!" Violet and Blaze nodded. "Even Cosette stopped chasing Sage to help put the food on the table."

Amy laughed, and the doorbell rang. All the Mobians froze. "Quick! Everyone get into place!" Rouge ordered.

Mist ran to the backyard with Cosette. Amy smoothed down her dress, and Violet turned to talk with Blaze. Sage, Tails, and Cream struck up a conversation about how big Amy's hammer could get.

Rouge put on a huge smile, and threw open the door. Knuckles, Silver, the Chaotix Team, and Manic and Sonia the Hedgehogs stood there.

Charmy flew in with a happy yell. "COSETTE!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled. The gray fox appeared. "Charmy!" She squealed, running to one of her best friends.

"Merry Christmas!" The others shouted. Silver waved at Rouge and ran to Blaze, who smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Knuckles winked at Rouge, who ever so slightly blushed. "Looking beautiful as usual, Rouge!" He grinned at her.

Vector and Espio walked in with lots of presents. Balancing, Amy helped them put them down by the tree. "Thanks guys!" She smiled.

Manic yelled for his girlfriend. "Violet! Where have you gone?!" Spotting her, the green hedgehog ran forward and picked her up. Violet squealed and whacked him on the back. "Manic the Hedgehog! I'm wearing a dress!"

Manic gave a wicked grin. "All the better to lift you up, my dear!" Violet laughed and smacked him upside the head. "Meanie!" She giggled.

Sonia smiled at Amy, her darker pink quills perfect as usual. "Hi Amy!" She chirped. "It's good to see you again!" Amy hugged her friend. "It's been months! Well, Violet has seen Manic, but I haven't seen _you _in months!"

Sonia laughed. "Yeah, I had to put up with Manic's constant daydreaming and calling for Violet. It was okay after a few days, but after four months? No way."

Amy giggled. "Poor Manic. He couldn't see his beloved girlfriend!"

The green hedgehog pouted. "That's right! See, Sonia?! Amy understands my pain!"

The two laughed again. The doorbell rang again, and Amy turned to the door. "I got it!"

Still smiling, she opened the door. "Hi – Sonic? Sally?" Amy blinked.

Sonic the Hedgehog gave Amy a small smile before turning to his girlfriend. Sally Acorn gave Amy a withered glare before stepping inside.

"Merry Christmas, Amy." Sonic said simply. Then he disappeared inside, leaving a befuddled Amy on the porch. Her confusion rose when a motorcycle cut its engine, and a hedgehog stepped onto the sidewalk.

He was pure black, with white chest fur. Red crimson streaks traveled up and down his arms, legs, and quills. His eyes were pure crimson themselves. Amy felt like she couldn't breathe. "Shadow the Hedgehog." She breathed, her breath tumbling from her mouth and turning into white mist.

Shadow threw his motorcycle helmet into the seat and grabbed a few presents. Turning around, he spotted Amy Rose. A grin spread onto his face, and his pace increased. "Merry Christmas, Rose. It's good to see you again." Shadow nodded at her.

Amy felt herself blush slightly, before nodding also. "I haven't seen you in a while, Shadow. I've missed you."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew they sounded idiotic. _I sound like Sally Acorn: Completely desperate for a guy. Jeez, what am I, a girl or a boy toy?_

Shadow just grinned at her and opened the door. Inside, Manic was tickling Violet. Luckily for Violet, Manic jumped up when he saw Shadow.

"Shadow! My main hedgie! Dude, it's been _ages_! How's life, Mr. Sunshine?" Manic exclaimed.

Shadow gave him the knuckle-bump. "Life's been good, but now it's better. And I've told you not to call me Mr. Sunshine."

Manic shook his head mournfully. "Still touchy. Dude, I thought we got over that. And why is it better?"

Shadow shot a quick glance at Amy, who blinked at him. "Let's just say that my evening is probably going to get better."

Manic beckoned to Amy, who walked over with a confused expression. "I know Shadow's weakness!" He hissed in her ear. Amy's head tilted. "What is it?" She whispered back.

The green hedgehog whispered it, and an evil smirk curved over Amy's muzzle. Whistling innocently, she ran to the kitchen and pulled out the swiss rolls. Popping one from the canister, she held it behind her back.

"Hey Shadow?" She asked sweetly. Shadow glanced at her. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms. Amy grinned. "I bet you can't hug Cosette for five seconds."

Shadow shuddered. "No way! There is no way on Mobius you'll get me to do that." Amy slowly pulled out the swiss roll, and Shadow's eyes went huge.

"Ah…swiss roll…" Shadow whimpered. Amy waved it enticingly in front of Shadow's face, and a dreamy look came over his face. "Fine! Only for the magical powers of swiss rolls!" He shouted, then ran off.

Amy giggled and waited. There was a shout and a scream, then an, "I'm sorry Cosette! IT'S FOR THE POWER OF SWISS ROLLS!"

Rouge started to laugh at Cosette's bewildered face from the onslaught of Shadow's hug. Violet's namesake eyes turned mischievous and she focused her concentration on Shadow's emotions.

_Hmm…sadness, happiness…jealously?! What?! And love? Pride, love, jealously, sadness, happiness, joy, and…fear? What is going on inside his head?_

Concentrating harder, Violet shrieked in astonishment when she found half of the emotions going to…_Amy?!_ The other half went to Sonic, which was surprising.

Looking closely, she spotted happiness, pride, joy, and love going to Amy. Sadness, jealously, and fear went to Sonic. _Why would the Ultimate Life Form be afraid of Sonic? _Violet wondered.

Too late, she noticed that the living room had gone quiet. "Violet? Are you okay?" Manic asked, slightly worried.

Sage knew better than that. Racing forward, he held his sister's hands. "Whose emotions did you read?" He asked urgently. Shaking a bit, Violet pointed a shaky finger at Shadow.

Shadow's ruby eyes went wide. Everyone started to whisper to each other, until Sally stood up. "Stop being wimps!" She snapped, her red hair shining in the lights. "Violet might be lying just to get attention. C'mon, let's eat."

Rouge growled at Sally. "Violet does _not _lie. She doesn't, because her gift doesn't allow her to." Sally glared at the white bat, her blue eyes like chips of ice.

Sonic stood up. "Sally's right. Let's eat!" The blue hedgehog tried to sound upbeat, but failed.

Violet was trembling, her quills quivering. _I don't lie!_ She mentally cried. Manic, Amy, Rouge, and Sage patted her back, whispering stuff in her ears.

Shadow had vanished into the kitchen, where Tails and Cream were passing their guests the food. Amy had finally given in and gave Shadow his swiss roll, which he devoured just as quickly as Sonic ate a chili dog.

Speaking of chili dogs, Sonic was pretty happy when the bread that was chili dog flavored was passed around the table for him. Grabbing slices whole, he inhaled them. The table was quiet for a few minutes as the Sonic Co. chowed down on turkey, ribs, steak, brownies, and many other foods.

Finally, Manic broke the silence and put down his 8th rib.

"Isn't it creepy how we were all quiet for a long while?" He asked, eyeing the steak. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to talk to each other.

Amy laughed as Silver told a story about Knuckles going super form and Rouge keeping pictures. "Oh gosh! I think I'm going to pee my pants if Rouge still has those photos." Sage laughed.

Rouge giggled as she pulled out several glossy photographs. "There you go Sage. Now you can pee your pants."

Looking at them, Sage began to giggle. Then it turned into a full laugh, and tears sprung to Sage's brown eyes. Then finally, Sage fell off his chair and held his…area. A wet spot showed briefly as everyone stared at him.

Cosette giggled at the poor hedgehog, who was still crying of laughter. "Aww! Sage peed his pants!" She cooed. Manic started to choke on his 14th rib, which made Violet whack the back of his crazy green quills. The green hedgehog spewed out his rib onto Sage, which made Manic start to laugh.

Violet groaned and covered her gaze with her hand. While everyone was snapping photos, a gloved hand grabbed hers. With a jolt of shock, Violet realized that Shadow had grabbed her hand.

Mist poked her head in from the backyard. "Are we gonna go dance or something? Come on! My iPod is fully charged!"

The Sonic crew cheered and raced outside. Only Shadow and Violet stayed, and Shadow's crimson eyes were starting to freak the lavender hedgehog out.

"What did you see, when you read my emotions?" Shadow asked in a deadly calm voice.

Violet picked at the edge of her dress. Deciding to just say the truth, Violet mumbled, "Joy, happiness, pride, and love going to Amy Rose. Sadness, jealously, and fear going to Sonic. Why?"

Shadow hesitated, looking around. "If you promise to not tell, I'll tell you why the emotions are like that."

Violet nodded. "Deal. Alright, so tell me."

Shadow blinked. "Joy and happiness because I can see Amy again. She's one of the few people that _actually _understands me, and I can see her for Christmas. Pride, because she is doing so well in life and I love to see her happy."

"And love…I'm pretty sure you can figure that out." Shadow smirked. Violet smiled at him. "The rest of them?"

"Sadness, because I'm pretty sure that Amy is still in love with Sonic. He's always going to be lucky like that." The ebony hedgehog shook his head sadly.

"Jealously, 'cause my Rose likes him! Sonic is better than me, and I can't change that." Shadow sighed, and Violet's eyes went huge.

"And finally, fear because I'm pretty sure that Amy would never like me. It's probably never going to happen," He mumbled sadly.

Violet's eyes were still huge. "S-shadow?" She trembled. He glanced at her, confused at why she was shaking.

"Yes, Violet?" Shadow tilted his head. Tears sprang to the lavender hedgehog's eyes.

"Amy was right there listening the entire time…"

…

Amy ran through the crowd, tears pricking her eyes. Sonic had yelled at her for – oh, what was it again?

Oh, yeah. For not inviting Sally in the first place and Sonic had begged the pink hedgehog to. Amy had given in and invited her.

"_Seriously, Amy? Why do you have to be so rude to Sally? You used to stalk me, and I'm pretty sure you still want to do that." Sonic snapped at her._

_Amy rose to her feet. "I do not want to stalk you! I already told you, I'm over that!"_

_Sonic had snorted. "Sure you are, Amy. Come on Sally, let's get away from her." The two had walked off, leaving a staring Amy after them._

_Rouge flew up to Amy and rubbed the back of her quills. "It's okay Amy, he's being a buttface. Me and Knuckles will talk to them later, okay?"_

_Amy nodded, feeling as though her veins were filled with ice. Looking around, she realized that Shadow and Violet were missing. Seeing the shapes of two hedgehogs, she ran inside and hid next to the wall._

"…Deal. Alright, so tell me."

Amy's jade eyes went huge and listened in shock as Shadow poured out his feelings for her. She heard a small gasp and figured that Violet had found _her _emotions.

Right as Shadow finished, Amy had gotten up and ran to her room. Staring at the moon, which was faintly starting to rise, she whispered, "He likes me…? When was this?"

"When you helped me to remember who I was." Shadow's deep voice vibrated through Amy's soul, and she whirled around.

The ebony hedgehog smiled at her, and his ruby eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Amy felt a blush rising on her muzzle, and she looked down. Shadow walked over and tilted her chin up.

"You helped me that day. Remember? I cannot thank you enough for that, or else I would have never seen you again." Stroking her cheek, Shadow's red ruby eyes stared into Amy's jade green.

Ruby vs. Jade. It seemed like a battle of the ages, until with a sudden movement, Shadow closed the distance between their lips.

It was passionate, fiery, and amazing. Amy could literally feel Shadow's emotions, and it felt…_incredible._ It was Amy's first kiss, actually, and to her, it couldn't of been better.

Finally, they broke apart for lack of breath. Shadow smiled at Amy, who suddenly hugged him. She lay against his fluffy chest fur, and sighed happily.

Amy felt the ebony hedgehog pick her up bridal style, and he raced downstairs and out the back door. To Amy's shock and excitement, one of the greatest songs in the world was about to start playing.

Grabbing Shadow's hand, she pulled him onto the dance floor. Manic and Violet were already there, along with Sage. Cosette giggled as she stood near Sage. Silver waited near Rouge, who grinned at Amy.

Shadow realized what song it was and fake attempted to push everyone back. "Back up, fools! Let the boss handle this!" He shouted, making a circle around him.

Rouge laughed at Amy. "Looks like your boyfriend knows the dance!" Amy grinned at the white bat. "Yeah, yeah he does." Moving off, Rouge stared after the pink hedgehog. "Wait! Does that mean he is?!"

Shadow kissed Amy on the cheek and yelled back, "Does that answer your question?"

Manic, Silver, Blaze, and Violet cheered for them. Sage clapped his hands. "Good job bro!" Sage laughed.

Rouge pretended to flip Shadow off and giggled. Mist held up her hands. "Alright guys! We've been waiting for this all night, and I can't wait to see what happens! Let's do this!"

The Sonic crew cheered, and the Mobians on the dance floor waited. A funky beat rolled in, and Shadow tensed.

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye_

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye_

_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

Everyone gasped as Shadow begun to do the dance moves.

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Shadow winked at Amy as he danced to the 'sexy lady' part. Amy blushed, and noticed Sonic out of the corner of her eye. He looked upset, and Amy went to go join Shadow on the dance floor.

Manic and Violet were doing good on keeping up with the beat. Rouge was as good as them. Poor Sage and Silver stumbled a lot, and Cosette just bounced around singing in Korean.

_Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja _

_I te da shi_

_pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja _

_Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja _

_Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja _

_Na nun sa na ye _

_Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye _

_Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye _

_Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye _

_Gu ron sa na ye _

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey _

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka _

_Oppan Gangnam Style _

_Gangnam Style _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Gangnam Style _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom _

_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom _

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom _

_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom _

_You know what I'm saying _

_Oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op _

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

The people that were doing the dance waited for the big final.

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

It was quiet. Suddenly, everyone erupted into cheers. Shadow picked Amy up and twirled her around.

Sonic and Sally walked over. "So, Amy, you finally found someone else to stalk?" The speedster questioned.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you mean my boyfriend? That's right! I found someone better than you, and he's _my _boyfriend. So get the hell out of my face, now!"

Sally stuck her face up. "Oh really?" Amy clenched her fist. "Yeah really. Sally, I feel so bad for you."

The brown chipmunk got confused, and Amy saw her chance.

_WHACK!  
_Sally nearly flew into a wall from the force of Amy's punch. Shadow cheered and kissed Amy for nearly thirty seconds.

Sonic ran to Sally, who had begun to cry. "My nails!" She wailed. "Their ruined!"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Oh please, plastic doll. Get out of here now." Glaring at everyone, Sonic picked up Sally and zoomed out.

The Sonic crew walked inside for some hot chocolate and presents. Sipping her mug of chocolaty goodness, Amy watched Violet and Rouge pull out the presents. "Amy!" A voice called.

Violet chucked a small, wrapped present at her. Smiling, Amy looked down at the tag:

_To: My lovely Rose_

_From: Santa Claus_

Amy giggled and opened it, then gasped. Rouge's head popped up behind Amy. "What is it – OH MY GOODNESS!"

A beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a rose was held on a chain of gold and onyx. The rose was a locket, which Amy opened. On one side of the locket was a picture of Shadow and Amy laughing together at Twinkle Park.

The other side of it held some words. _I'll be your Chaos, you be my Emerald._

Amy just stared down at it, tears forming in her eyes. Shadow stood behind her, smiling at the pink hedgehog.

Rouge read the words, and her aqua colored eyes went huge. "Shadow the Hedgehog!" She exclaimed. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

Shadow scratched his quills. "I had to personalize it majorly. Change it into a rose, add the colors, and get wording on it. Goodness, didn't think it would be hard!"

Violet suddenly pointed upwards with a grin. Manic had attached mistletoe underneath Shadow and Amy. With his famous smirk on his muzzle, Shadow picked Amy up.

Amy giggled and leaned close to Shadow. Everyone waited with silent whispers and smiles.

Once more, Shadow closed the distance between their lips. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Amy blushed.

Shadow nuzzled her and held her hand as they continued opening presents. Amy felt like she would explode from happiness. _This is the best Christmas I could ever have! _

The pink hedgehog smiled, seeing that she was surrounded by friends, and in her heart, family too. With the guy of her dreams next to her, Amy felt that nothing could be better.

_Nothing at all._

**. . .**

**AN: Late by 24 hours or something! XD **

**I love Shadamy! Don't get me wrong, I like Sonamy too, but something just clicks with Shadow and Amy's personalities.**

**See ya! ~Wolfy **


End file.
